Ash and Shauntal
by WitChan
Summary: AshxShauntal


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: So yeah, I decide to make this a rated-T story because I really want to keep this one (and not to mention that Shauntal's my #1 favorite character).

Ash, and his Pokemon, Pikachu, are power-walking around Celedon City. They just came back from Kalos a few days ago. They had a great time there, but at the same time, things went out of control. He also met a couple of hot girls, which includes four members of Team Flare.

Ash suddenly stopped, seeing someone bending down as she was picking an empty pokeball off the ground. "Fuck, that's a nice ass," Ash said, stopping his tracks. Pikachu stopped too, looking at Ash.

After putting the pokeball inside her pocket, she went west as Ash reached closer to her, so he can see her face. "Why, hello there," Ash said, moving a bit closer to the woman.

"Hi," the woman said, smiling. Her name is Shauntal, a Unova native.

"I haven't seen you around Kanto before. Where are you from?"

"Unova," Shauntal replied.

"Why haven't I seen you around Unova while I was there a year and a half ago? Probably because you were here, right?"

"Actually, I was taking a vacation in Hoenn before I got here," Shauntal replied.

"I see," Ash said. "By the way, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I wanna hang out with you. You know, like we're going out on a date," Ash replied.

"A date sounds nice. Where do you want us to go?"

"Saffron City's carnival."

"Sounds like a great place for a date. Meet me there at 6:30," Shauntal said.

"Okay," Ash said, he and Pikachu resumed their power-walking.

"What's your name?" Shauntal asked, stopping Ash.

"Ash," Ash replied.

"I'm Shauntal. See ya later, Ash!" Shauntal said. Then, she continued heading west.

* * *

At 6:31, Shauntal looked at her watch as she was waiting for Ash to arrive at the carnival. "I'm here!" Ash said, finally showing up as Shauntal looked at him, smiling. "Sorry I'm late, Shauntal."

"It's okay, Ash," Shauntal said. Then, she noticed that Pikachu wasn't standing near Ash. "Where's your Pikachu, Ash?"

"He's at home with my mom."

"Ah. What you think they'll do while you're out dating with me, Ash?"

"I don't know," Ash replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ash's place, Delia caressed through Pikachu's cheeks with her fingers, blushing at she gave Pikachu a big smile. "I've waited so long for this," Delia said.

After carassing through Pikachu's cheeks, she touched his lips with hers, sliding her tongue between them to reach his. With that, the two shared a french-kiss, moaning as the two closed their eyes together.

* * *

Back at the carnival, Ash and Shauntal, with the tickets Ash purchased for him and Shauntal, are heading to the snack stand to eat. "I'll buy the snacks, Ash."

"I'll buy them, Shauntal. I got plenty of money," Ash said.

"You do, huh? Care to buy more junk and tickets?" Shauntal asked.

"I won't mind doing that," Ash replied.

After Ash spent $13,46 on snacks, he and Shauntal sat at the nearby bench to eat them. Ash had a bag of pretzels, cotton candy, a chocolate bar, and a bag of peanuts, while Shauntal had everything, including a large amount of cotton candy.

While Ash was eating slowly, he watched Shauntal eating fast. "Enjoying the snacks, huh?" Ash asked. Shauntal replied as she nodded her head, opening a big bag of potato chips to eat them along with the pretzels in her mouth. She always eat like this, especially in public places like a restaurant.

After five minutes of eating their snacks, the two threw the bags and wrappers in the trash. Then, Shuantal grabbed Ash's hand to head over towards the rollercoaster.

"Let's ride on the rollercoaster first, Ash," Shauntal said.

"Good idea, Shauntal," Ash said, he and Shauntal got in line.

Luckily for them, they were the last ones to fill up the remaining seats on the rollercoaster as more people are moving behind them. After giving the employee four tickets for the ride, the two joined the rest of the civilians to ride on the rollercoaster.

As the rollercoaster went off, Ash looked at Shauntal and asked, "How fast do you think this baby will go?"

"Really fast, Ash!" Shauntal replied as the ride suddenly moved fast.

The ride went faster than ever after a minute passed. Then another minute later, the ride went to its maximum speed; everyone screamed loudly as it kept going. After another minute, the ride speed and everyone got off it, feeling dizzy.

"Feels like I need to throw up..." Shauntal said, heading towards a trash.

"Me too..." Ash said, following Shauntal.

Before getting closer to the trash can, Shauntal threw up as the vomit hit the trash and the ground. Now Ash threw up inside the trash as Shauntal joined him.

The vomiting finally came to end as the two sat on a bench. Touching his forehead, Ash said, "I never throw up so much in my life..."

"This isn't the only time I threw up crazy... It's my sixth..." Shauntal said. "Let's head over to the game area... after we relax here..."

"Okay, Shauntal..." Ash said.

After relaxing, the trainers headed towards a packed game area. "Damn, it's crowded. But that doesn't matter. We're here for some prizes and we're gonna win some!"

"That's what I like to hear. Let's do this!" Ash said.

A few minutes later, Ash and Shauntal walked out of the area with a stuffed Gengar and a stuff Pikachu, feeling excited. They needed 100 tickets to get the stuff they were holding, which wasn't a problem. The games they played was basketball and whack-a-mole, winning 50 tickets from each game.

"Where do you want to go next, Ash?"

"The ferris ride," Ash replied, pointing at the ferris ride with fake Ponytas and Rapidashs.

"Okay. Don't forget to buy more tickets after the ride," Shauntal said.

"I won't," Ash said.

* * *

After several hours, the two are heading to Shauntal's place in Vermillon City with their stuff animals. Also, they rode every ride and ate plenty of food. Ash wasted half of his money during his big date with Shauntal, but it was worth it.

"Our date was fun, Ash. I hope we can hang out again tomorrow," Shauntal said.

"We will, Shauntal," Ash said.

As Shauntal gave Ash a hug, Ash blushed. After the hug, Shauntal opened the door with her key before going inside her home. Then, she closed it. Ash thought about sharing his feelings to Shauntal, but he quickly changed his mind as he shook his head.

"No, maybe tomorrow," Ash said.

The next day, Ash was heading to Shauntal's place. Again, he didn't have Pikachu with him. Pikachu was busy having fun with Delia, unbeknownst to Ash. Speaking of Ash, he made it to Shauntal's place. Then, he knocked on the door, waiting for her to open it. She did and she smiled.

"So, you thought of another place we can go?" Shauntal asked.

"No, but there's something I need to tell you," Ash replied.

"Okay, then. Come on in," Shauntal said.

As Ash went inside, Shauntal closed the door before she can lock it. Moving towards the couch to sit on it, Shauntal looked at Ash as Ash joined her and asked, "What do you want to tell me, Ash?"

Touching Shauntal's hands with his, Ash replied, "Shauntal... I love you."

Blushing, Shauntal asked, "Y-You do...?"

"Yes," Ash replied. "That's why I asked you out on a date. That's why I wasted my money to save yours, to make our date better. That's why I gave you my ice cream after you accidentally dropped yours. And the most important thing of all, you're the hottest piece of ass I've laid my eyes on. I want to have a romantic relationship, so we can live together, have children, and die together."

"Oh, Ash... That's the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me..." Shauntal said.

Moving her pretty face close to his, she touched his lips with her, sliding her tongue to between his lips to meet his tongue. After doing so, she swirled her tongue around his, moaning as Ash swirled his back. Closing their eyes together, the two laid on top of each other as Ash caressed through Shauntal's purple hair, creeping his other hand towards Shauntal's ass as their kiss was getting intense.

An hour later, they finally broke their hot kiss, smiling at one another as they got off each other. "God, that was a fascinating kiss," Ash said.

"I strongly agree, love," Shauntal agreed taking her shoes and clothes off to expose her bra and panties. "Let's make out again."

"I won't mind doing the same thing today, sweetheart," Ash said, taking his stuff off to expose his shorts. After laying on top of each other, the two shared another kiss.

Hours later, Shauntal followed Ash to his house so she can visit Delia. After making it to his house, Ash opened the door with his key to get in. As they did, they hear love music coming from Ash's room.

"Is that love music?" Shauntal asked as Ash closed and locked the door.

"I guess so. I wonder what's going on," Ash replied.

Opening his door, Ash looked extremely surprised as Shauntal gasped, covering her mouth a little as they saw a half-naked Delia and Pikachu making out.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING HERE!?" Ash screamed, distracting his mother and best friend.

The End


End file.
